Just Enough
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: Gaara and Hinata one-shot. I'm completely horrible with summaries! It's good though. :


Dark shapes and mass all around me. I can not move. The beauty enclosing me like hot maisma. This feeling huants me.

The grass irriates my skin beneath me and the mud soaks my clothing. It's strange sitting here; the men I've killed, the families I've ruined; and I am put to my knees by a scene. This isn't the type of scene where a boy wonders onto a nypmh of incredable, goddess-like qualities, no, this isn't a fairy-tale.

She was so beautiful, sitting there with her hair tied back in a lop-sided bun, face blotched from tears, clothing to big for her tiny little frame. The night had come down to consume here, to hold her in it's arms like a mother would her child. The stars laughed at her, encouraging her. The trees swaying back and forth, trying to reached her before it was too late. She was a sight to behold with that shuriken to her wrist.

I was slightly begging for her to do it, to see her blood flow over her milky-white skin. My blood grew hot. The air around me was warm, the insects singing their content. Such a discovery I had made. Her voice was like bells and pleasent chills racked my body when delicious curse words flung from her innocent throat.

"I don't fucking understand! Why does this shit always happen to me?" A feeling of absolute pleasure struck my body like lightening when she sliced her skin, her tissue falling apart from the razor edge of her weapon, it peeling about to show herself to me, inside out.  
She suddenly stopped and turned in my direcions. Fuck! She couldn't possibly have seen me!

"Who's there?" I accidently let some chakura slip, now I can't watch her finish. Damn; and I was just being to have some fun.

"Show yourself!" I could read from her body that she was too weak to activate her bakugan, I smirked, I was at least going to have some fun messing with her.

"And what would you do if I did?" I drenched my voice in malice; it reached her ears and I could see the chills run across her arms, raising each hair to the end.

"I know that voice..." She murmered, just loud enough for me to catch. "What do you want? Who are you?" She had some who managed to get to her feet, blood had dripped down her fingertips, and I had the sudden urge to draw her fingers into my mouth and slowly suck all the crimson off.

"If I told you... It'd ruin the surprise." I moved along the trees, making no noise. I could see her becoming frightened, her little body starting to shake.

"What kind of surprise?" Her lips quivered, oh fuck, how she teased me. I can only imagine what those clothes hid beneath them; I couldn't wait to rip them to shreds.

"What would you do if I told you..." I paused; she had sat back down on the ground, the shuriken at her naked feet. She was becoming dizzy from lack of blood. Hinata was controlling her chakura to not close her wounds... How fucking stupid. " That I wanted you." I continued.

Her mouth opened slightly and the expression dropped from her face entirely.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was hushed and I had to strain myself to hear her properly.

I stopped walking I was infront of her meerly a few yards away, but there was no moon, so seeing was impossible without her bakugan. My eyes were trained, so I had no problem maping out every detail of her curves, difficult with her horrible choice in clothes.

"I mean simply, that I want you to be mine." This was more fun than I thought. This was by-far better than killing. I was in her head, toying with her emotions; I had her very life in my hands.

"Why?" Why?... I hadn't thought of why. I really don't think I had a reason besides control. I don't really think I even wanna fucking answer this annoying question. Why can't she just shut up.

"Take off your clothes." What did she really look like underneath those rags?

"Wha- But I can't! Tha- That's-"

"I don't really think your in any kind of position to talk."

"You can't threaten my life! I was going to kill myself in the first place. You can't do anything."

"I can kill your family. Friends." Instantly her hands were to her shirt, slowly but surely slipping it up and over her shoulders. The more skin she presented to me, the harder I got and the more I really did want to make her mine.

Hinata stood before me in her bra and panties. I scowled.

"All of it, Hinata."

"Plea-!"

"Fuckin' take it off!" Tears sprung to her eyes.

Blood smeared across her body from her wrist as she took her last articles of clothing off. I imagined lapping it up from her delicate skin. Soon I will be.

Hinata's breasts bobbed free from their restraints. Her hands trailed slowly down, her body to her panties. They hesitated and tormentingly slipped them down her creamy thighs past her shaking knees, and dropped to her soft, tiny feet. She kicked them away, before looking around, trying to find me while her hands were trying to find a place without being awkward. They finally resting between her perked nipples.

Her body wasn't perfect, it was covered with scars and blemishes, mostly from herself. No real ninja allowed themselves to scar like that. It was a sign of weakness.

Hinata's body shivered from the chilled air but also from fear. Good. She should be scared of me. Everyone is scared of me, it's easier that way. No love meands no weaknesses or distractions but her pale-violet, puple-less eyes called to me somehow. They were soft, innocent and hypnotizing. Her lips shone through the dark, beckoning me to take them and pleasure them against my own. Her shoulders sagged with defeat and shame. Fingers twiddled along her breasts, and wide hips shifting from her thick thighs trying to hide her most sacred of places from my sight.

"Your beautiful." She froze.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What do you want now?" I watched her lips moved, my hunger still yet growing for her.

"Turn around." She did as I commanded. I walked quickly, no longer minding if I made noise. I reached her and instantly rested my hands on her hips. My touch frightened her, her body jumping slightly. She began to turn,

"Don't move! Face forward." She snapped forwards.

I stepped forward, my body pressing against hers. Her ass was cradled perfectly against my hips as I grinded against her. Hinata emitted tiny whimpers, more tears streamed down her cheeks. I couldn't help my hands from roaming, the more I touched, the more I ached.

"Please stop!" Hinata pleaded. I couldn't even if I tried. I was too far gone, there was no way to stop.

My mouth met her neck and shoulders. She tasted like heaven. My hands came around to meet her breasts and hands. I cupped her soft flesh and rolled her nipples between my fingertips. Sobs shook her body as I ran my hand between her legs. My finger flicked her clit, she cried out and gripped my hand, attempting to shove it away.

"PLEASE!" She screamed, sobs exploding from her mouth. My arms confined her hands to her chest. I spread her legs with my knee and thrust my finger inside her. Her knees gave out but she was light enough that I held her up.

Hinata was tight; I gasped into her ear while I pumped my finger. She started to make little noises right before she tightened conciderably and cum covered my hand and dripped to her thighs. I licked the cum from my finger... so sweet.

"Please leave now..." Her voice quivered and I had a feeling that it wasn't from distress.

"I'm not done." I whispered into her ear. My tounge flicked out to lap at her lobe.

"Ple-!" She began to scream out again, I whipped her around harshly. I was sick of her fucking shit! Why can't she just fucking enjoy it?

"I said I'm not fucking done!"

"Gaara?" Fuck. I never meant for this to happen. I was supposed to fuck her and leave! What now? The look of shock on her face disgusted me and before I knew it, I struck her to the ground.

"Gaara, please! Let me go. I-I won't tell anyone!" Her lying there on her back, pleading up at me, blood crusted on her body I went fucking crazy.

I dropped to my knees on top of her, her arms coming up to sheild her from me. I could have laughed. There was no way she could protect herself, especially not from me of all people. No, more like monster.

I forced her legs apart and settled between them.

"Gaara..." I looked into her eyes at the begging of my name.

"Why are you doing this?" I didn't answer. I don't think I could. Why was I doing this? I succeded in taking control, terrifying her, and I stripped her of all dignity. What more can I take? I looked her over. Her body... I smiled and it took her breathe away. She was terrified. Her fear gave me strength, I absorbed it all. I was high from it; my body reaching unbelievable limits of estacy, and I hadn't even came yet.

" I want you. All of you."

"Why?"

"Because..." My hesitation caused her eyes to dim, and the rest of her strength to deminish. She no longer faught against me What answer did she expect? If I said what was on my mind... but maybe that answer was better than nothing at all.

"Because your not like everyone else. Your not afraid to die." She looked back up at me expressionless. I was loosing my hard-on. I've come this far, too late to back out now.

I kissed her. Hinata's lips were soft, and warm; they drove me insane. I kissed more fiercly, hungry for more of her taste, of everything she had to give me. My hands continued their exploration of her body. I touched, and carressed every dip and every curve. I kissed my way down her neck to her breasts, grinding my dick against her as I went.

Hinata neither forced me off nor responded. She meerly laid there, unsure of what to do. Her eyes had become half-lidded, and her breathing heavy. I brushed away some stray hair from her forhead, my heart raced when she didn't flinch or shy away.

"What do you want me to do?" The question leaked from my mouth before I could catch it.

"Show me how." My heart stopped. She hadn't even hesitated.

"Show you how to what?" I knew very well what she meant. I wanted her innocent little mouth to admit it to me.

"T-to... fuck." My body tingled pleasantly and I groaned. I didn't even bother to reply, I couldn't even get my mouth to work at that time.

I sat up on my knees to yank my shirt off, tossing it aside. My pants were next, loast somewhere at our feet. My naked body was pressed against hers; so fucking hot. Hinata gasped when I pressed against her tight core. Her arms came up around my shoulders insinctively

"Spread your legs more, and bend your knees." I spat on my hand and stroked myself a few times, making it slick and rubbed it against her. She was wet and waiting for me.

"Relax and breathe." I could hear her exhale and I started in. Hinata was so wet and tight, I could barely fight. She arched her back in pain, I grabbed her hips to stop her from moving.

"Gaara, stop! It hurts!" I shushed her until I was completely sheathed within her. Hinata was crying from the pain, for the first time, I actually felt bad for hurting someone. I glanced down and saw blood seeping over my dick. Pleasure coursed throughout my body.

"Fuck, Hinata... You feel amazing." I started to move, thrusting my hips forward and pulling back out slowly. Nothing had ever felt so damn good. Soft groans came from her mouth, forcing me to go harder, and faster. Her moans heated me blood, our bodies became sticky with sweat, nails dug into my shoulders and scalp. My arms encircled her, my head taking rest on her delicate, little shoulder. It was so smooth, the skin so rich, I kissed and sucked where I could reach. All along her neck I ravished, she tilted her head far so that I may reach all the more. Seeing her so obediant, so exposed to me, so... willingly; it was almost too much. Her own sweet lips began to trace the skin closest to her; my jaw, neck, and ear; all taken in to her hot, wet mouth. I groaned loudly.

I could feel her tighten around me, her body ready for what I had to give. Her scabbed wrist found it's way to my mouth, her blood apon my tounge force my body's release with a cry. My seed filled her to the brim.

Hinata screamed her own release, back arching, and blood streaming down my shoulders to drip seductively on her breasts from her claws on my back.

"Gaara..." She groaned my name. Oh... what a beautiful sound. I wouldn't mind falling asleep to that every night.

Hinata absent-mindedly ran her blood-caked fingers through my hair. Breeze passed across our skins like water as we laid there together. It was the first time I had ever been truly peaceful. It didn't want to move. I wanted to lay there forever with her. What a strange feeling.

My beauty shivered beneath me. I looked up at her, she was starring up into the stars above us. So vast, and mysterious. I couldn't help but to lean up and kiss her. How soft they were against mine. Hinata kissed me back, her lips dancing with mine like if we had been lovers for years. It was perfect, the way her tounge ran across mine. One more quick kiss, and I was looking into her eyes once more.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Suna."

"Why?" It took me a moment. I wanted to answer carefully. But, I had no answer. Not really. What could I say? I paniced a little. I spat out the true before I could control it.

"I don't know yet." Her eyes dulled and she glanced back up into the sky. "But I'm willing to find out." Her eyes found her way to mine again and she smiled. I guess that answer was enough for her. 


End file.
